Incedental
by Technoman 77
Summary: Kick and Kendall can never face the facts that they like each other. They will only notice this when a stunt goes wrong. Enjoy and Review


**Alright, this is going to be my fourth story on fanfiction. Don't like don't hate, so don't read if your gonna judge. Also enjoy and review to all people. This is set before Box Office Blitz. Discliamer: I dont own Kick Buttowski or any charecters, otherwise things would be a hole lot different.**

School was merly 5 minutes away from ending for spring break. The young daredevil was litterally shaking in his seat waiting for the bell to ring."Can you ever be normal Clarence?" Kicks arch enemy Kendall said with rage in her voice "Can you ever learn to be fun once in your life?" They both stared down eachother until the bell rang."Have a nice summer children!" said also awaiting a break from them. Everyone rushed out the door except Kendall, Kick, and Kicks pal Gunther."Hmmph I have more importent things to do then stay around you" Kendall said walking out the door, sighing because she had a crush on the little daredevil since pre-k.

_Flashback..._

_Kendall stood around a corner avoiding the daredevil doing his latest stunt. Kick was on a wagon with a gaint rubber band behind him with Gunther pulling him back. As soon as the band was a full stretch Gunther released Kick towards a ramp. Kick flew through the air with his hands up. He then jumped off the wagon and landed on his feet in his signiture pose. Kendall gasped at the sight of somthing this dangerouse happen with the boy not harmed at all. She then sighed at him and Kick noticed this. He walked over to Kendall."That was amazing, how did you do that?" Kendall asked."Its all in practice and just being plain awsome!" Kick yelled the last part of his sentance and made Kendall giggle."Do you wanna be freinds?" She asked."Forever" then they shook hands in agreement. But as time passed they soon became enemys._

_Present..._

"Kick forget about it lets go to Dead Mans Drop" Gunther said excitedlly. Though Kick had a crush on Kendall for the same amount of time."Alright let's go Gunther"

At Dead Mans Drop Kick had Ol Blue and a bottle of soda on his back. What was soposed to happen was that Kick would skate down the drop, and whenever the bottle was shooken up enogh he would launch through the neighborhood and into a pool."Ready Kick!" Gunther said at where Kick was supposed to land into his walkie talkie."Ready Gunther" Kick said as he launched off down the mountain.

**Kendall's POV**

'Why cant he just be a little pashanate every now and then, but why cant he ever be considerate of me' Kendall thought to herself as she walked down the street. Suddenly somthing she heard somthing rushing towards her. She turned around only to be bumped into by the source. She blushed and turned to see who or what that was but it had spiraled out of control into the woods.'Whatever that was, it kissed me'

**Kick's POV**

I went down the hill at record speed and then the bottled launched me straight towards the neighborhood I saw somthing in the middle of my path. I somehow managed to kiss the thing and blushed seeing what it was. Kendall Perkins. I went flying into the woods and darkness.

**Kendall's POV**

I ran towards where the object landed and bushed an even darker shade of red. It was none other than Clarence Buttowski. He seemed to be unconchus or somthing."Kick where are you I dont see you" Gunther said on the walkie talkie nervosly."Hes knocked out Gunther, he landed in the woods" I said into the walkie talkie."...Ummm okay, I'll be right there" I didnt realize it but i was worried for Kick even though he treated me like I was the last thing hed ever want to see ever.

**Third Person POV**

Gunther just arived to see Kick, unconshus after the stunt he just failed. He then looked at Kendall, of all people she was worried for Kick."Why are you worried for him" Gunther asked pointing towards his unconsionce friend."I am not worried for Kick, I just feel sorry for the guy."What!" Kick and Gunther said with Kick just waking up."There is many wrong things here, first I fail a stunt, second Kendall worries for me and your blushing" Kick said with his finger pointed at Kendall who was indeed, blushing. She turned "You...You k-k-k-kissed me on your way to whatever target you were going to hit" She said blushing even more. Kick blushed as well, remembering this. Kendall ran off to her house and Kick started to get up to chase her."Wait, why are you chasing after her?" Gunther said "Because I-I-I love her" Kick said and ran off to chase down Kendall. Gunther just stood there stuned and caught Kick by the shoulder."If your going to get her you need these" Gunther said handing Kick some flowers."Why, I'm not trying to ask her out?" Kick said blushing at the thought."Just trust me dude" Kick took the flowers hiding them in his jumpsuit and skated off to wear Kendall ran off. He knocked on the door to what he guessed was her house. aloud him into Kendalls room knowing she needed someone to comfert her. Kendall was going to get ready for bed being about 9:00 already. But she didnt care that it was a bit early, she just wanted to get away from it all. She heard her door open and squeled pulling her top down knowing the person who just entered saw somthing. She was crimson red to see it was non other than Kick. She slightly sighed seeing him blush about as much as her. He closed the door and sat down beside her as she creid into her pillow.

"Leave me alone Kick your the last person I want to see right now" she said hurting Kick a little on the inside

"But I want to be with you" He said calming her down.

"Really!" She said

"Really" He said closing space between them in a passionate kiss.

"You wont tell anyone what happened here right?" She asked remembering he had saw some of her.

"No, but we'll still be together in secrecy" Kick said remembering as well.

But the very next school year practically everyone figured it out. Then again you cant blame them for figureing it out. Gunther had spread word knowing what Kick had done. Guess some things never change...except for love

**Sorry if story is #%&, I'm just really tired cause I started at like 8:00 this morning plus my brother wanted me to right this so if you have anoyying siblings, Review. Hope you at least slightly enjoyed this.**


End file.
